loved ones chapter 2
by TitanHyuuga
Summary: the new friend


Chapter 2 the new friend at school

As they got close to the island Tess and Nailah looked at each other and said "wow." then Nailah handed Tess back her three cards and Tess shuffled her deck and put it in her duel disc like she was taught by her father and the looked at Nailah and said " is your deck ready to go." Nailah said "yes it is ready and yes I am ready as well how about you and your deck?" Tess said, " I am all most ready just need to put my neckles on and then I will be ready. But my deck is ready now." Just then the pilot came over the intercom and said, " We are making our final approach to Duel Academy so if you all we please go back to your seats and get ready to get off I will start the decent for Duel Academy. Thank you." The two girls put on their seat belts on and as the plane landed on the runway.

When they got off the plane they got in the cars with the other students they started to shuffle their decks some more just to keep their hands busy so they don't get nervous shaking. They got out of the car and started for the school they saw the teachers and dorm leaders had vanished for behind them. They then got in the gym and all the teachers were there but not the dorm leaders.

The chancellor stepped up to the podium and looked out at the crowed and said "To all students that are new we welcome you to your new school and may your stay here be a good one and I hope you make new friends and close rivals so for now I would like to say good night and sleep tight." That night they got to their dorm Tess and Nailah saw that the big building was their eating area and that they were to sit at their name and get to know everyone near them.

Then Tess saw a boy right next to them was hansom she and Nailah were sitting next to each other and Tess tapped Nailah and said, "He is hansom I am going to talk to him." Nailah smiled and went back to talking to the guy next to her. Tess looked at the guy and said, "Hello what is your name? I am Tess Moto." the boy looked at her thinking to himself man she is cute. He then said to her "My name is Heller Kiba nice to meet you Tess." Tess said to Heller " your dad Seto Kiba." Heller said, "Yes Seto is my father are you related to Yugi and Rebecca Moto."  
Tess said "Yes that is my mom and dads name how do you know them?" Heller said, "Rebecca Moto works for Kiba Crop My dad is her boss that's how I know of them." Tess said to him "Do you want to duel after dinner tonight?" Heller said "Yes I would like to duel you tonight." So when they got done eating Tess and Heller went outside and put their duel disks on and Heller said "Ladies first." Tess drew five cards and then drew a sixth one to start her turn she the laid down a baby dragon and two face down cards.

As the duel went on Heller Kiba was down to one hundred life points and no monsters Tess had all her life points and four monsters Tess said "Its time to end this duel with this card Slipher the Sky Dragon come to the field. Slipher came out on the field and Tess ended her turn the next card Heller play big shield guardna was destroyed by Sliphers ability. Heller ended his turn Tess said, "You were good but now I am going to end this Slipher Attack his life points directly."

The next morning

The next morning all the new students went on a tour of Duel Academy the dorm leader of Slipher red Alexis Rhodes took all of them for the tour she said " First you have the dorms of the red students the red dorm has one student that is an almni of the academy his name is Jaden Yuki. The red dorm is name for the god Slipher the Sky dragon like the name says Slipher is a red dragon now can any student show me Slipher the sky dragon looks?" All the students but Heller Kiba said no. Heller said, "There is one here at duel academy that can her name is Tess Moto." Alexis looked at Tess and said, "Is this true that you can show us?" Tess reached into her deck box and pulled out the first three cards and handed them to Alexis and said "Here are the three Egyptian god cards my dad Yugi gave me when I came to duel academy." Tess then steps back in the line with the other students.

Alexis looked back at Tess and asked " May I show the students the Slipher card for right now?" Tess nodded her head. Alexis put it on a pillow and then passed it to each student so they could see what the god card looked like. Then Alexis said that when they were done to give it back to Tess and then they could move on to the next place they went was the docks Alexis said " The docks were put here for the summer break when the students would go home by boat instead of by plane. The students like going by boat because it is way more fun then going by plane." As the tour went on Alexis came to the Obelisk Blue dorm and said " When I met Jaden he had snuck into this dorm to rescue his friend Syrus from me and my friends. I had told Jaden that if he could beet me in a duel I would let him and Syrus go and not tell the teachers about it. So when the duel came to an end I had lost to Jaden and that's the day I started to fall head over heels for Jaden." When the tour was done the students went back to their dorm room and went to bed but as Tess and Nailah lay in their bed they found that they could not get to sleep and they needed someone to talk to so they went to Jaden and Alexis's room and knocked on the door and Jaden told them to come in to the room. When they opened the door Tess and Nailah asked if they could talk to them about something and Jaden and Alexis said sure if you can beet us in a tag team duel so Tess and Nailah said lets get our game on. As they dueled they found that as tag teams went they made a good team even when they found not only had they won the duel but also that they did with out taking any damage to their life points. When the duel was over they said that they could sleep now and then went to their room and went to bed but half way through the night they heard a noise and got out of bed to see what had happen and they saw that the dorm leaders were out side of Heller Kiba's room and that Heller was missing so the two of them came to the idea of going to look for him and said nothing to Jaden and Alexis. Wail they were looking they came a crossed some foot prints that were not human and also were vary small so they fallowed them to see were they ended and saw that at the end of the foot prints was the abandon dorm so they went into the abandon dorm only to see that Heller was chained to the wall at that point is when Heller's kidnapper stepped out of the dark and saw the plan had worked and that now he could get the three Egyptian god cards in his hands and also beet the vary deck that had beaten his fathers deck for his father was Maxamillion J. Pegasus. As he got this look of happiness he saw that it was not Yugi Moto but a girl that looked like Yugi so he asked " what did Yugi send a girl to fight me or is this a joke?" Tess stepped forward and said " My name is Tess Weeler Moto My father is the King of Games Yugi Moto. Why do you want my father what did he do to you that you have to fight him?" the boy looked and said " Your father destroyed my father and he is going to pay for it by losing something precious to him the three Egyptian god cards." Tess looked up and said " Well my father left is deck in my hands so you have to get them from me not my father. Lets duel." when the duel started Tess had drawn all three of them and by turn 8 had the three on the field and with one attack won the duel. After the duel they were leaving when they ran right in to Jaden and Alexis. Jaden looked at them and said " What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Tess looked at Jaden and said " We rescued Heller."

Disclaimer the characters and cards are of Konomi entertainment and Kazuki Takahashi Jaden is from Yugioh GX Yusei is from Yugioh 5d and the last names of Yugi Moto and Seto Kiba are from Yugioh this starts the story line for the Yugioh, Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5d.

Thanks for the reviews from Cilyin and DJ Hunter because of their interest in the continuation of the story it will contend until I am done with it.

To the rest of the duelists around the world please read it? It would please me to have OC to add in if you have someone that you think would go good in this story please pm me with the Character profile and I will put it in. With the profile if the characters parents are from Yugioh I need the spelling and name of the parents or parent again please and thank you.

TitanHyuuga


End file.
